


Monster

by HybridComplex



Category: Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Gen, Gore, M/M, vague murderous tendencies, will i get kicked out of fandom if i write serial killer fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/pseuds/HybridComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifield hides away inside his own marrow and Millburn wants to crack his vertebrae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

Millburn loves Fifield, but he also wants to cut him open. Wants to hear him whimper, wants to smear blood over his belly, streak it over freckled shoulders. He wants to carve into him, symbols like his tattoos and scientific formulae and maybe his name along a collarbone or the slope of his thigh. Wants to cover him in marks made by knives and teeth and nail, dig bruises into him, spatter him with purple and black and blue.  
  
He thinks Fifield knows, feels it in the play of fingers, sees it at the corners of his eyes. He doesn’t seem to mind, red rippling over his skin with every too-hard grab, bite, shove.  
  
It makes Millburn want to slice open his back, tear open his belly.  
  
He wants to be inside him every way he can, physically and mentally and metaphorically but more than that, _more than that_ , he wants to pull all his secrets into the open, let him know that it’s okay.  
  
Coo soothingly as he coaxes his fellow monster into the open.


End file.
